Shut Out The Lights
by KJL
Summary: Dasey, based on a wonderful song by Keith Urban. Derek and Casey are good at fighting, but it's four in the morning, and this is getting ridiculous.


**A/N: So for Christmas I received a Keith Urban CD. And honestly, I wasn't all that thrilled at the time, first of all because I haven't been paying attention to Keith Urban and secondly because I'm currently obsessed with Supernatural. (Why are you writing a Dasey right now then, HMM, Kelsey? Well, good question.) But there's this one song called Shut Out The Lights by Keith and I listened and started laughing because it's PERFECT for a Dasey. I don't anticipate this being smutty, but one can only guess what might happen. **

**

* * *

**

"You're kidding me, right? Tell me you're joking."

"For the last time, no!" And they've been yelling for three hours and he's pretty sure they've gone through this whole argument already, but he can't bring himself to let go of the anger that's been building for weeks now and... yeah, he's rambling, which means she could be winning this fight and he can't allow that to happen. Focus, Derek, focus. "God, can you just listen for once? I know that's hard for you, what with you being so self-absorbed, but I've been telling you for weeks now and it's not my fault _you won't hear what needs to be said_!"

And she doesn't hear his voice get that high very often, and honestly, she's just a little bit scared, because screaming is practically normal to them, but when his pitch changes, she knows he's serious and serious Derek doesn't seem to be a good thing right now. In fact, she can think of only two times where serious Derek has worked out well. One of them was when Nora was giving birth to their baby half-brother, and the other was at their wedding.

Actually, she thinks that's part of what they're arguing about now, but honestly, she's kind of forgotten. It's going on four in the morning and she almost considers giving up and going to bed, but everyone smart she's ever known has told her you don't go to sleep angry.

Wait, is this why he's been yelling at her? Because Casey talking to herself is not the same thing as self-absorbed, and she's kind of offended by that.

"I'm not self-absorbed!" Wow, what a brilliant comeback, Casey. "I mean," and she stops. "I don't know what I mean. I just know I'm really mad at you and I'm not going to lose this argument because it's not my fault you've been acting like such a jackass lately!"

"_I've _been a jackass? If you hadn't started off bitching as soon as you got home, you would've noticed the note on the table saying we had dinner reservations, oh, _seven _hours ago!"

Aha! There's the reaction he's been looking for, the stop-stare-and-blink motion that comes to Casey as naturally as breathing. "What?" What, she says, like she hasn't heard him loud and clear.

"You heard me. I tried to make things nice for you and you came in freaking out and moaning and wailing about what a horrible husband I am and you completely missed sight of the important things and you know what? I may not be perfect, but half of this is your fault, princess." And he's not really giving in but he's trying to compromise and that might be the point of this. Maybe? He's really not at all. Neither of them are willing to give up, and they haven't had a good fight in weeks, but this is getting ridiculous and he's tired. It's four-oh-five, and while they've been up this late before, it's been for much more pleasurable activities.

"I," She doesn't have any more words, because he called her princess and he never calls her that when he's angry, it's always been in love, ever since they got married four years ago. "I don't want to go to bed when you're mad at me."

He smiles, because one, he sort of won this, and two, she's looking so cute he can't help it. The sense of relief he feels right now at knowing everything's going to be okay is overwhelming and he chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" The fire's back in her eyes for just a minute, then she looks more confused than pissed, and that's always a step in the right direction. "Derek?"

He just heaves that long-earned sigh and walks up to her, slipping his arms around her and laying his chin against her hair. "Baby, I love you. I'm not going to bed angry."

"You're not?" Her voice sounds so small and cute and dammit, she was never this good at sweet talking him in high school.

"No way! I love you. All I care about is that you're happy."

She smiles at him with red eyes and at the moment, all he can think is that she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I need you, Casey McDonald-Venturi." And while he normally would've insisted on her taking his name, the fact she chose both shows yet another compromise they've made for each other.

She's about this close to sobbing into his chest and he's still a little bit scared of tears, but in the interest of compromise, he holds her closer and lets it happen.

"Can we please go to bed now?" He looks down at her with that smirk that used to be so famous and she looks up at him and God, if he doesn't get her into their bedroom right now...

She nods and does him one better, taking his hand and pulling him behind her, just as eager as always.

* * *

**A/N: Tehe. That wasn't smutty. I'm very proud. I'm not going to put slash either, because God forbid I put slightly slashy on a story and have a bunch of people bite my head off for it like last time. Yes, I'm talking to you, wonderful anonymous reviewers. It was sweeter than I expected it to be. My stories always go off on their own tangents and leave me out on how things are going to end. :)**


End file.
